guardiansofgahoolefandomcom-20200223-history
Allomere
"And then the western kingdoms... and the tree - those will be mine." - Allomere to Metal Beak in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. Allomere was a male Great Gray Owl, or Strix nebulosa, and the search-and-rescue ryb for the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. He is a character that appeared exclusively in the movie, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. Allomere also appeared in ''Legends of the Guardians:The Owls of Ga'Hoole'' (video game) as the primary antagonist. He was also a spy which Metal Beak sent for information. History ''[[Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole|'Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole']] Allomere betrayed the Great Tree and became a turnfeather with the belief that Metal Beak would make him king of the Tree. At some point during the war between the Guardians and the Pure Ones, Allomere was helping to defend a monastery at Perrock in the Glauxian Brothers Retreat with an acolyte named Grettir. While there, Allomere purposely let a pack of the hideous crossbreed between owls and crows called Hagsfiends into the monastery, where nearly all the monks were slaughtered despite the late intervention of Grettir, who retired in disgrace shortly after. After Metal Beak's defeat at the talons of Lyze of Kiel, aka Ezylryb, Allomere participated in an attack on Grettir's hollow with the Pure Ones, killed Grettir and his mate Lygeia before the Guardians showed up and rescued Shard, Grettir's infant son, and returned to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree with him and raised him to be a Guardian, with Allomere as his mentor, who easily kept his betrayal a secret.Years later, Allomere awoke Shard from a daydream Ezylryb made him light torches after tackling his fellow Guardian Parzival. When the Band arrived at the Tree with their story of the Pure Ones at the St. Aegolius canyons, Allomere attempted to dissuade them from looking further by trying to discredit them. Ezylryb was the only member of the parliament to question Allomere's judgement and it resulted in Boron and Barran assigning Allomere to take a search party to the canyons to determine the validity of the Band's story. Despite their orders, when Allomere arrived at the canyons, he betrayed his two companions by luring them to the fleck-powered device where they met their doom. He arrived back at the Tree with two owlets, one being Eglantine, Soren's little sister. When Eglantine recovered from her stupor, she revealed that Kludd had given her to Allomere to be moon blinked, revealing his status as a traitor. Soren immediately took off with his friends suspecting that the Guardians were being lured into a trap. Soren's suspicions proved to be right: when the Guardians assaulted St. Aggie's, Allomere lead them right to Metal Beak's fleck-powered device and left them to their doom. However, when Soren and his friends arrived at the battleground, Metal Beak assumed they were also Guardians. This caused him to believe that Allomere was lying when he said that ''all ''of the Guardians were being subdued by the flecks' power. Stating that they could no longer trust him, Metal Beak betrayed Allomere, who was attacked and dragged away by several bats. '[[Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (video game)|''Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (video game)]]' However, Allomere managed to break free of the bats' grip and escaped the bats that went after him, and he flew off to the Beaks shortly afterwards. Upon arrival, Allomere came across Shard and told him that he and Grettir were acquainted at Perrock, revealing that he was the one who let the hagsfiends into the Perrok monstary and the one who murdered Shard's parents, which greatly infuriated Shard. Allomere then attempted to attack Shard, but before he could strike, a bat appeared out of nowhere and crashed into Allomere, causing them both to fall out of the sky and leaving Shard and Parzival to destroy a fleck signal tower. Later, Allomere spotted Shard again after he destroyed the Pure Ones' furnaces. Upon seeing him, Allomere knocked Shard backwards, vowing Shard would not escape the Pure Ones' fortress alive as he flew off to make a second escape, though Shard gave chase. Shard finally caught up with Allomere near the exit from the caverns and Allomere was forced to fight Shard. After a vicious battle, Allomere was overpowered by Shard and was sent falling into the pool below. Shard proceeded to escape the caverns, but Allomere emerged out of the water, attacked Shard and began to choke him, swearing that the Pure Ones would win as they both fell. Shard regained his strength, grabbed Allomere by the wing and sent him crashing into the rock formation. Allomere attempted to attack Shard again, but his collision with the rock spike caused rocks to fall from the ceiling and Allomere was crushed to death, leaving only his empty helmet intact. In the DS version of the video game, Shard rescues Allomere from the bats and learns that that it was him who murdered his parents before the the end of the final level, and how Allomere dies isn't shown as the level ends after he is defeated - the cut scene afterward being Shard talking to Ezylryb. Trivia *Allomere (besides Boron) is the largest owl in the Parliment. *Allomere is the only owl that has slate grey eyes. *Allomere could be based or a replacement for Dewlap, a tedious old burrowing owl who betrayed the Guardians in the books. *Oddly, in a concept art Guardians' helmets, Allomere's helmet is titled "Elvanryb Helmet Concept," meaning that Elvan was likely originally meant to have Allomere's role, even though Elvan never betrayed the Guardians in the books. *His voice actor Sam Neill replaces Hugh Jackman in the film. Quotes "Oh good Glaux. Boron your majesty, if I understand this correctly, Metal Beak is not a myth, he's building a slave army of moonblinked owlets and is planning to conquer the world with magical pellet debris." - Allomere to Boron in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole. "Can't you see, Shard? The Pure Ones will win this war!" - Allomere to Shard in Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (video game) Gallery 2010 legend of the guardians the owls of ga hoole 016.jpg|Allomere flying towards St. Aggies with two search and rescue owls M5yxOSPr.png AllomereOwlsofGahooleCap.png allomere game.PNG|Allomere swooping in to kill Shard's family ﻿ Category:Characters Category:Owls Category:Great Gray Owls Category:Deceased Category:Characters from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Category:Characters from Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole Video Game Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Traitors Category:Characters that only appeared in the movie